disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Show
The Muppets Show 'is a traditionally animated show based on The Muppets.This show is similar to ''The Looney Tunes Show ''and The Walt Disney Shorts Show. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around Kermit, Gonzo and Fozzie living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Miss Piggy,Scooter,Skeeter,Walter,Statler and Waldorf,Rizzo the Rat,Pepe the King Prawn,Uncle Deadly and more. In the show, Kermit,Gonzo and Fozzie are living together in the same house. The show also features two other segments which wrap around the main plot: *'Uncle Deadly's Scary Tales - 'Short scary stories told by Uncle Deadly *'Muppet Melodies '- two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs Characters *'Kermit the Frog '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): The main protagonist. Confident, cool-headed and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Kermit still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is having Fozzie Bear as his best friend, owning Animal, and dating Miss Piggy. *'Fozzie Bear '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): A comedian and Kermit and Gonzo's best friend.Fozzie has been living with Kermit and Gonzo for several years. Fozzie's extreme personality and outrageous behavior always make life more intresting (and complicated). *'Gonzo the Great '(voiced by Dave Goelz): A daredevil.While usually a confidant of Fozzie's, he sometimes asks Kermit for favors. *'Scooter '(voiced by David Rudman): Scooter's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he is happy just to be included. While usually a confidant of Gonzo's, he sometimes asks Kermit and Fozzie for favors.He lives with his tough,street-smart twin sister Skeeter. *'Miss Piggy (voiced by Eric Jacobsen): Kermit's tough, street-smart girlfriend, Piggy works at The Print Place and is attracted to Kermit she "loves a protect". *'Camilla the Chicken '(voiced by Matt Vogel): Gonzo's bubbly, romantic interest and girlfriend, Camilla clucks a mile a minute, whether anybody else is listening or not. *'Rizzo the Rat '(voiced by Steve Whitmire):Quick-witted, Rizzo owns the local pizza place, Pizza Rat, one of the most popular hangouts in town with his best friend Pepe the King Prawn.He also lives with Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo in a hole in the wall. *'Pepe the King Prawn '(voiced by Bill Baretta):The resident Casanova.Pepe has a thick Spanish accent and refined sense of taste that make him irresistible to women.He owns the local pizza place,Pizza Rat with Rizzo and he lives in Kermit,Fozzie,Gonzo and Rizzo's house in a fish tank. *'Animal '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): While he's capable of becoming an unstoppable, drumming tornado of destruction, Animal is usually content just being Kermit's dog. *'Floyd Pepper '(voiced by Matt Vogel): A skilled bassist and a bit short-tempered, Floyd lives next door to Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo. He's usually nice but he can get pretty mean if someone ticks him off. *'Uncle Deadly '(voiced by Matt Vogel): In addition to being a monster and Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's neighbor,he gives no-nonsense advice.He lives in a haunted house with his son Sweetums. *'Janice '(voiced by David Rudman): A skilled guitarist.Janice is the resident TV newswoman, Floyd's bubbly girlfriend and Miss Piggy's best friend. She is also known to be a hippie. *'Statler and Waldorf' (voiced by Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz): Two grumpy old men, Statler and Waldorf live across the street with their pets Rowlf and Gaffer. *'Rowlf the Dog '(voiced by Bill Baretta): Rowlf is a skilled pianist and Statler's pet dog.Rowlf is usually seen chasing Gaffer due to him being a dog and her being a cat. *'Sweetums '(voiced by John Henson): A giant monster and Uncle Deadly's shy and nerdy son; while he may be an nine-foot-tall monster, he is an awkward yet sweet middle-schooler. Category:TV Shows